


Lifetime Of Firsts: First Meetings

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Lifetime Of Firsts [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Surprises, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Nini get’s a surprise visit.





	Lifetime Of Firsts: First Meetings

Matt was fucking hilarious.

It’d been almost a month since we began talking, exchanging numbers, but mostly messaging each other on tumblr.

I was so surprised he hadn’t cut off contact after the first day. 

I certainly wasn’t expecting him to still be talking to me after a month.

We’d Skyped recently, deciding we should talk face to face. 

It was awkward. 

Really awkward.

I was always fairly shy.

So the first time, I barely spoke. 

But then I began talking, the same way I would over messages, being a smart ass and just saying whatever I wanted.

Of course, some things I kept to myself.

Like, how I desperately wanted him to strip on Skype and begin wanking, what I always imagined as a fairly long cock, while I played with myself and watched him cum.

No.

I’d never tell him that sometimes, I wouldn’t even hear him talking, trying to get my boner to go back down, simply from thinking about how hot his face was. 

Especially when he’d smile, and I’d see that tongue I so wished would be inside me.

Nope. 

He’d never know that. 

Never ever.

_‘Hey, Matt. Don’t know if you were busy yesterday. But we can talk later if you want. Working now. See you on Skype, moron’._

I knew there was a time difference. 

He’d probably be asleep right now.

So I sent a quick message, hoping it wouldn’t wake him, and made my way to work.

We hadn’t spoken much yesterday.

But I was sure he’d message me again today.

I smiled to myself as I worked, thinking of how close I’d gotten with Matt Cohen.

An actor.

A celebrity.

One of the hottest guys ever.

I wondered if he’d sent a message back, but I wasn’t opening that up at work.

Not with Miss ‘I need to see everything you do’ looming over my shoulder every five minutes.

Three more hours. 

That’s all I needed to endure, before I was able to head home.

I sighed. 

It seemed a short amount of time. 

But work was boring as hell.

The time passed slower than ever.

But eventually, the hours had gone by, and I rushed out of there.

The drive home took at least another hour, the traffic being bad at this time of day.

Sighing as I got out of the car, I unlocked the door and shut it behind me, hanging my jacket and bag up, toeing my shoes off.

God, I felt gross right now.

I made my way to the bedroom, stripping and grabbing a towel, and getting into the shower.

The water seemed to relax every muscle, just standing in the water for a while as the warm droplets hit my body and rolled down.

Eventually though, I got bored, and quickly washed up, wrapping a towel around myself and getting out.

Once I got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and hoodie, I made my way downstairs and looked through my fridge, grabbing the strawberries.

I settled on the sofa, watching some random shit and eating the strawberries, whilst checking my Tumblr. 

No messages. 

I was sure he was just busy, not thinking too much about it.

It was only around twenty minutes later when the doorbell rang.

Groaning and praying it wasn’t some random assholes asking for me to listen to their shit, I got up and opened the door.

“Can I help you?”

The guy turned around, his arms outstretched with a huge dorky grin on his face.

“Nini! Surprise!”

I simply stared at him, my mouth hanging open, the breath caught in my throat.

“Whoa! Breathe, dude”.

He grabbed my shoulders, shaking me lightly and bringing me out of my dazed shock.

I swallowed hard, looking into his stunningly green eyes.

Damn!

Jensen was the one everyone talked about with the green eyes. 

But Matt’s were probably more perfect. 

They were a sort of duller green-not as shiny as Jensen’s.

But in person? 

They were probably the most beautiful pair of eyeballs I’d ever seen.

Eyeballs? 

That sounded so weird to me.

“W-what are you doing here?” I asked, my voice quiet and small.

Fuck!

I just had to act all confident and shit online, didn’t I? 

But in reality, I was quiet as hell. 

Now he’d think I was some weird ass loser.

He chuckled, the sound making my heart race.

“Well, I found out where you live. Sorry. Wasn’t creeping or anything. But, we’ve had a nice time talking, right?”

I nodded and watched him walk further into the house, all the while staying rooted in my spot.

“So-I thought-why not talk in person? Instead of online?”

He turned and smiled at me, looking so fucking adorable. 

But my voice had disappeared.

I wasn’t comfortable, seeing him in my house. 

This was different.

Something I wouldn’t have even expected.

I simply nodded slightly, avoiding his eyes.

Fuck!

Why couldn’t I make damn eye contact without feeling all awkward?

He made himself comfortable, sitting on the couch and grabbing a strawberry, biting into it, some of the juice running down his lip.

Did he really have to do that? 

Turn me on in my house? 

After he randomly surprised me?

I controlled my dick, trying my hardest to not get…hard, and sat on the sofa opposite him.

“So-what’s there to do here? You gonna be my escort? Help me survive?” he joked.

I smiled again, not sure what to do.

Damn. His smell was intoxicating. 

God, I wanted to smell like him, after he’d spread his scent all over me.

Why was my mind so dirty for?

He just smiled at me, looking all cute and hot.

God, I wanted to spend time with him. 

But I sorta wished he’d just get lost and go away.

I had no idea how long he’d be here, but I already knew I’d most likely drive him away with my silent self, all awkward and uncomfortable to be around.

Great. 

The guy I loved everything about had to randomly show up, flying all the way to a different country. 

But I knew I’d disappoint him with my quiet personality.

Fuck!


End file.
